Forbidden
by DustBinFairy
Summary: It's the late 18th century, Edward is a prince and Bella a poor servant girl who works in the palace. Edward/Bella. Summary sucks but good story. Please R&R, first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden- Hey its my first story so please review and tell what you think.

And just so you know I don't own **TWILIGHT** :(

Forbidden

-Preface -

I looked in my angels topaz eyes locking every last detail into memory, for this is the last time I shall ever see them again. Forbidden. I had always thought it a disagreeable word, but now, it is my enemy. I had finally found him, _'the one' _as people call it. To have found him only to have him ripped from me is unbearable. I would have even considered taking my own life, except I have sworn to him I wouldn't.

I…I have to leave. I can not bare this any longer It would have been enough to have just had him taken from me, but to see him everyday in that palace, to know I can not possibly have him and to know I can only stand aside and watch as my loved one gets betrothed to _HER_.

I can not. I will not.

I shall leave tonight.


	2. Chapter 1 Unpleasant Meeting

- Chapter 1 -

- Chapter 1 -

Unpleasant Meeting 

_I feel it you feel it_

_That this is meant to be_

_I know it you know it_

_That you were made for me_

_Angel - Leona Lewis_

"Bella"

I could have sworn someone was calling my name…….silence. I must have dreamt it up.

"BELLA"

Eug! Now it was closer and louder! But it could not possibly be time to get up, I had just laid down! It was at this moment that the shouting was joined by a round of bone rattling shaking.

Through my drowsiness I able to open one eye to see my mother, Renee, looming over me with the most furious expression distorting her features. I could see her lips moving surprisingly fast, though my mind could not yet register the actual words coming from her lips but rather just the catastrophic sound.

It was sort of like 200, no 3oo enraged….

Due to my fairly wise insight into my mother's personal orchestra, I had failed to notice my father, Charlie, enter with a large bucket. This was until it was brought to my attention when that somewhat full bucket was emptied onto my head, disrupting my line of thought.

Of course my reaction to this was to let out an ear-splitting shriek and leap from my bed somehow managing to land on both my mother and my father, though they were standing nearly 2 metres from each other.

When I had finally managed to untangle myself from my parents. My mother took care to tell me of the time, to which my response was:

"What! How could you let me sleep that long"?!

"Don't you blame this on me young lady! I have been through here five times already and each time I have woken you up!" exclaimed my poor mother.

Though to be honest I already knew it was my fault or rather _his_ fault.

My mother left the room leaving my guilt in its place.

Ever since that incident I have been having most particular dreams.

_The incident in question happened two days before yesterday when I had to go to the market place with Angela, my best friend, to pick up groceries for Angela's mother who was the master cook at the palace. After Angela had helped me find everything that was needed she left me to finish a few more chores, so I chose to return back to my work at the palace alone._

_As I had drawn nearer and nearer to the palace I began to be more careless in my manner of travel by skipping, even running. Due to the skipping and running I was paying more attention to my feet then to the road ahead of me since I felt sure that the road would be empty. So you may be able to guess my surprise when out of nowhere it would seem that I had skipped right into a bolder! Or that is what it seemed like until I looked up – further then normal since I was disgracefully sprawled across the ground with all my groceries around myself – to only get stunned into silence by the sheer beauty of the face that was before me. He must have asked me a question since he seemed to be waiting for an answer as his light topaz eyes bored into mine. I could feel the heat rise up onto my cheeks and my heart began to stutter, that was until I saw his lips curve up into the most breathtaking smile. No, it wasn't a smile, more like a smirk since one side of his flawless full lips was pulled higher then the other. It was then that my heart stopped beating completely and I began to hyperventilate. I somehow managed to tear my eyes from his by concentrating on his chest; it was then that I noticed the royal Cullen crest upon the breast of his waistcoat. "Impossible…" escaped my lips in a mere whisper._

_Trust me, Isabella Marie Swan, to skip right into the future king! I shall now be removed from my post and when my mother finds out about this she shall be so very upset! _

"_Your Hi-highness please beg my pardon fo-for my clu-clumsiness" I stuttered while struggling to pull myself to my feet and bowing my head at the same time._

_I suddenly felt ice cold hands on my forearms pulling me up straight. I gasped, but not because a handsome prince touched me or because that said prince's touch was ice cold but because when his skin touched mine it felt as if an invisible heat left his skin and entered mine._

_As soon as I gasped, which was as soon as he had touched me he dropped his grasp though I wasn't sure if it was due to my gasp or if he too had felt the heat._

_By now I was standing face to face with him, or rather face to chest._

"_Look at me" he breathed._

_I felt his breath wash over me and leave me frozen. I do not think I fulfilled what he asked of me since he repeated his request though in a more demanding tone._

_Again I didn't fulfil his request, so he took it upon himself to help me fulfil it. He did this by putting an icy finger under my chin using it to tilt my face up until I made eye contact with him. As before I found myself trapped in his eyes unable to escape their piercing gaze. It was as though he was trying to see right into the very heart of me but by his unsatisfied expression I don't believe he saw what he wished to see._

"_Your Highness I-"_

"_Edward" he interrupted me._

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Call me Edward, not 'Your Highness'" he clarified for me. When I didn't say anything he continued, "Now is about the time where you tell me your name…" he hinted as the smirk that was on his face grew bigger._

_Suddenly a small gust on wind blew hair across my face covering my view for a split second._

"_Oh!" I gasped._

_I pulled back the hair from my eyes only to reveal Edward gone…._

_I looked around and could see no trace of him left. I could even say that he had never been except for the groceries that lay scattered at my feet._

I was snapped put of my memory by my mother telling me it was time to leave.

When I looked down at myself I found myself fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Coming mother" I called, and made my way out the door to begin my way to the palace. 


End file.
